powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shark Fire
Shark Fire is the Blue Months Fury Ranger. Biography Months Fury Shark Fire lived on Animalia, the planet of peace. When Abril attacked, he defended a child. However, he was poisoned. A yellow fairy flew him away. Through periods of pain, he kept seeing the yellow fairy. Suddenly, he woke up and saw he was on land. He also saw the yellow fairy, a pink fairy, and a Frost native. He had a device strapped to his wrist. Suddenly, they heard a rustle. They prepared for the worst. It was another alien. Shark Fire asked the alien whether he had gotten a strange device from someone. Taranee shot a fireball near him. Shark Fire asked her why she did that. She threw another, and Ent dodged the attack. They heard a robotic noise. Taranee yelled "Cyclobots!" The group spread out. The native of Frost commanded them to attack the soldiers. Shark Fire tried to use peace to stop the Cyclobots. However, that didn't work. He saw Taranee change using a golden rock. Shark Fire twisted the strapped device and morphed into the Blue Rain Ranger. He defended the green alien from a Cyclobot attacking from behind. The green alien thanked him. Shark Fire asked him for his name. He said his name was Shark Fire. Shark Fire asked him what his name was. He said his name was Ent. Shark Fire didn't like attacking the creatures. However, he didn't see any other peaceful resolutions. He had to protect Ent and the others from the Cyclobots. He slashed some more of the Cyclobots. Ent helped him by punching the other foot soldiers in his way. He wondered if he should call it the Saviour Saber since it saved Ent. Once all the Cyclobots were destroyed, a figure appeared. It explained that the devices given were morphers. In time, the aliens will stand by his side and destroy the Solstice Stoppers. The aliens were left confused. Personality Shark Fire is the most powerful ranger. He believes that with darkness comes light. He does his best to keep people out of danger. His Eye of Equality helps him to see peaceful solutions to do that. When he's in pain, he does his best not to show it. He hates conflict because the emotion is new and frightening. Genetic PowersCategory:Blue RangerCategory:Power Rangers Months Fury * Supernatural Vision Pure Ice Manipulation - Shark Fire can manipulate the beneficial aspects of ice. * Cold Empowerment * Ice Healing White Water Manipulation * Water Healing * White Water Creation * Water Purification - Shark Fire can remove all toxins from water. White Fire Manipulation - Shark Fire can manipulate the beneficial aspects of fire. * White Fire Breath - Shark Fire can breathe white fire, which can help strengthen. * Healing Fire Animal Imitation - Like all residents of Animalia, Shark Fire can use the abilities of animals. * Shark Physiology - Shark Fire can use the abilities of sharks. ** Aquatic Adaption ** Enhanced Durability ** Enhanced Strength ** Rough Armor - Shark Fire has armor that can damage foes. * Simian Physiology - Shark Fire can use the abilities of simians. ** Climbing - Shark Fire can climb onto surfaces effortlessly. ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Combat * Bovine Physiology - Shark Fire can use the abilities of bovines. ** Dermal Armor - Shark Fire has natural armor. ** Horn Protrusion - Shark Fire has horns. * Penguin Physiology - Shark Fire can use the abilities of penguins. ** Artic Adaption ** Fear Masking - Shark Fire can call upon courage when he's in fear. ** Enhanced Jump Blue Months Fury Ranger Zords * Placid Primate Arsenal * Eye of Equality * Saviour Saber * Calming Claw * Launcher of Life * Animalia's Armor Relationships Ent Shark Fire, even in pain, loved Ent's sense of humor. He liked how Ent had a positive outlook in despairing situations.Category:RangerCategory:HeroesCategory:MaleCategory:AliensCategory:Fire-elemental PR RangerCategory:Water-elemental PR RangerCategory:Ice-elemental PR RangerCategory:Animal-Based MonstersCategory:PR Animal-themed RangersCategory:Power Rangers Months FuryCategory:CharactersCategory:Non-Human Characters Category:Alien Ranger